


Podfic: ever on and ever back

by striped_bowties



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Author's tags, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death, Modern Royalty, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Reincarnation, spoilers for 513
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/striped_bowties/pseuds/striped_bowties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This Arthur isn’t even a prince yet– not technically. His eyes are a mix of gray and blue, and his blond hair is dirtier than Merlin remembers. But it’s him. As soon as the first official press photos of the baby are released, Merlin knows, deep in his old, ancient bones, that it’s him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: ever on and ever back

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ever on and ever back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/610305) by [SomeTorist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeTorist/pseuds/SomeTorist). 



**Length:** 00.23.24

**Download:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?u3gvzccmtmin507)


End file.
